dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
LSHAU Hey, any ideas how to designate the universe for the Legion of Super Heroes animated series? I mentioned LSHAU earlier, but it didn't seem to be any further pondering on the subject. (On a side note, "Earth-Legion of Super Heroes" would be very clumsy and ugly.) DCAU can't be used, as it is not the same continuity. The Clever Guy Talk 14:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey... that sounds pretty good. I agree with the clumsy run-on name. That would be too labor intensive to continuously type, and there should be something to distinguish them from the DCAU proper (particularly since I've now been segregating the various animated characters; Teen Titans, Super Friends and son on. I think LSHAU sounds perfect. --Brian Kurtz 14:14, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Great! Everything gets much easier when there are stable naming conventions lol. The Clever Guy Talk 14:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Talk:Hal Jordon Yeah, you're a better man than I. I already deleted it and the User left me a message. I just kind of forgot about it. :Roygbiv666 18:56, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ooooh... that was kind of a snotty message he left you. We'll have to keep an eye on this guy. If he becomes a problem I have no issue dropping the hammer on him. --Brian Kurtz 20:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe - my guess is he's a kid that just doesn't necessarily get what the database is "for". I don't think he's posted anything else yet. ::::Roygbiv666 21:06, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hippolyta Dude - circular reference on this one: Hippolyta (Earth-One) :Roygbiv666 21:14, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blast! I hate when I do that. Fixed now. Good looking out! --Brian Kurtz 21:35, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ha! I thought only 1970s superheroes said "Blast!" -- Roygbiv666 21:43, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::1970s superheroes AND the incomparable Stewie Griffin! :p --Brian Kurtz 21:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Justice League trouble Hello. The JLA Earth-One/New Earth pages are as of now a little too similar. The E-One page have membership fields containing members that are members only in post-Crisis continuity (and possibly vice versa), for instance, and the JL Gallery page can't be moved to "Justice League of America (New Earth)/Gallery", where it should be. Any solutions? The Clever Guy Talk 18:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :If we have "Category:JLA Members", can we just replace the pointless list in the JLA entries with a link to the Category and sort it out later? ::Roygbiv666 19:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I wish I had got that idea! Lol. Seriously, I think it is the easiest way to sort this out for now. The Clever Guy Talk 21:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::How's Justice League of America (Earth-One) and Justice League of America (New Earth) for now? :::Roygbiv666 23:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow. Yeah, that looks good. Much easier to navigate than the endless list. --Brian Kurtz 12:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :But the gallery page still needs moving... The Clever Guy Talk 17:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Image Template Hey Brian! I noticed you were filling out a couple of those Image templates, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in a couple 'tweaks' to the template to make it easier to fill out? Nothing big, just some un-published short-hand notations for the licenses and types. (csp for comic single panel, char for character image, etc). Would you use them if I put them in over here? --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, that sounds awesome! Anything that saves time is always an asset. I've also been adding a Template:DC Copyright tag under the notes section. Maybe we can auto-include that so I don't always have to retype it. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 18:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Vampirism Should we make this a sub of Category:Vampires? That way, all Vampires have the powers of vampirism. :Roygbiv666 15:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, yeah. That's pretty cool. I'm trying to auto-insert the power into the race category, so that its automatically included on character pages. It's being finicky for some reason though. --Brian Kurtz 16:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, I just cobbled together a quick power template. It's not in any way complete or even all that comprehensive, but it will auto-include Vampires, Vampirism and a host of powers that are common to all vampires. Other powers though will have to be entered manually. --Brian Kurtz 18:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) New Gods I saw you removed the from the Uxas (New Earth) page, and I had even posted a message on the talk page about it (dunno if you saw it). In a way, I have the feeling that most New Gods never or very rarely use their original names (I can't tell for sure though), for instance, they use Infinity Man or Darkseid as opposed to Drax or Uxas. (Which might be like the case of Galactus, his original name was Galan, but as the Universe was recreated, he never use that name anymore as if he had "legally" changed it to Galactus there weren't any laws when the Universe was recreated, but I still think it makes sense in some way.) Any of that make sense? The Clever Guy Talk 18:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh...wow. I thought the move tag from a while ago, which is why I removed it. I didn't see the talk page. I'll go check it out. --Brian Kurtz 20:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Gotham Ungerground Covers and Batman Character movie and TV Show pages Hi Brian its Rod I was wondering if you could load a image of the Gotham Underground Cover #7 it has a image of James Gordon on the cover. I've tried to load this image for a while onto the site but it hasn't work maybe you'll have some luck because for some reason the image doesn't want to work me. Oh and I was wondering if we are going to do anything on the Batman Character pages for the movies and TV Shows if you want I will do Christopher Nolan's Batman Character page if you want. From Rod12 ::Here ya go! With the Batman stuff, we've slowly but surely been churning out the alternate media versions. You can find the existing ones under the other media section on the Batman page. Feel free to jump in and edit away! --Brian Kurtz 12:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) "Bad" titles? Did you just want them deleted, or did you want something more like to remove all instances of them existing on the sites? :) --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, in my quest to tackle all of the "task" related objectives, I'd like to see the spoilers thing removed from the Merge category as it is seen on the main page. I've tried redirecting it, but that didn't seem to work. And the marveldatabase: plagiarism page is well... a Marvel thang. Plus, I'd like to get rid of it from the Uncategorized Pages special page. So I guess my real answer to your question is: just deleted :) Is this doable? --Brian Kurtz 14:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Mutiverse What do you think of this? I don't really think the entry needs to be broken up because it has proper headings (that I made, thank you, thank you), but I can see his point. We could divide it up, but the various Multiverses are so interrelated. :Roygbiv666 :::Hmmm. Not sure. I suppose at some point it might have to be broken down. I wouldn't recommend anything just yet though. Rumors tell of the coming of a Megaverse during Final Crisis. We might want to hold off on any major revisions or splits until after the Final Crisis dust settles. --Brian Kurtz 12:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Bruce Wayne Batman Begins Character Page Hi Brian I wondering how do you think the Bruce Wayne Batman Begins Character Page looks I was wondering for the skills and abilites I should use them from New Earth Batman. Also I put on the page all wikapedia links that deal with Batman Begins, Batman Gotham Knight, and The Dark Knight I also did the same thing for IMDB and the official sites for the movies. The History area of the page I wanted seperate sections Batman Begins Time Frame, Batman Gotham Knight, and The Dark Knight but it wasn't working in trying to create what I was intending to do so I had to combine Batman Begins and The Dark Knight into one Time Frame but I rather them be seperate. Also right now I have the history summary from Wikapedia right know but I intend to improve it. But right now I just want to get the general facts down also I created a gallery that has images from Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Hopefully you can help solve some of these little problems. From Rod12 Batman Gotham Knight Batman character page and disambiguation template Hi Brian I was if we are going to create a character page for Batman that deals with the Batman Gotham Knight movie and the six stories with the movie. Also by any chance is there a disambiguation template if so do you have a link to it and it there isn't don't you think there should be we pretty much have a template for everything else. Oh did you read my message on the Bruce Wayne Batman Begins character page I'm curious on what you think on how I did. From Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. It's my understanding that the Batman from Gotham Knight is the same continuity as the Batman Begins and Dark Knight films. So any information from the animated movie will probably fall under the Bruce Wayne (Batman Begins) page. Great work on that page by the way. We're off to a great start. Here's the link to the disambig template that we've been currently using. Cheers. --Brian Kurtz 01:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Coast City Hey, would you happen to have a scan of a map of Coast City? I see you uploaded Star City from the DC Atlas. :Roygbiv666 01:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Here ya go! --Brian Kurtz 12:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thou art the explosive device! Now, get to work scanning in the rest of the book! ;-) Or at least California and the east coast. hee hee ::::Roygbiv666 12:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: "Good, Brian, good. Now . I vahnt you to send me your credit card information ... good .... good" Roygbiv666 22:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::BWAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! No dice, Bela! I'm on to you! --Brian Kurtz 22:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Watchmen Hi Brian I was wondering why we don't have anything on Alan Moore's Watchmen if you want me to create some pages I will because I think some information on Alan Moore's famous Graphic Novel is needed. From Rod ::Oh, yes... Watchmen is definitely on the to-do list. I want to find out first if there's a reality designation associated with them for the sake of naming conventions. Stay tuned... --Brian Kurtz 00:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC)